1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of activation and authentication procedures invoked by a user desiring access to a computer system configured to allow access to an authorized user.
2. Related Art
Computers and other electronic systems or devices (e.g., personal digital assistants) have become integral tools used in a wide variety of different applications, such as in finance and commercial transactions, computer-aided design and manufacturing, health care, telecommunication, education, etc. Computers along with other electronic devices are finding new applications as a result of advances in hardware technology and rapid development in software technology. Furthermore, the functionality of a computer system or other type of electronic system or device is dramatically enhanced by coupling these stand-alone devices together in order to form a networking environment. Within a networking environment, users may readily exchange files, share information stored on a common database, pool resources, and communicate via electronic mail (e-mail) and via video teleconferencing. Furthermore, computers or other types of electronic devices which are coupled to the Internet provide their users access to data and information from all over the world.
The functionality of an electronic system (e.g., a palmtop computer system, a desktop computer system, a cellular phone, a pager, etc.) is enhanced by including an electronic display device. On occasion, the electronic system includes one or more communication ports for exchanging or sharing data with other electronic systems or with a network. For example, an infrared (IR) communication port, a radio communication port, or other type of communication port can be incorporated into the electronic system. A communication port is positioned in the electronic system according to a variety of factors, such as space requirements, industry standards, and convenience to a user.
A personal digital assistant (commonly referred to as a PDA) is a palmtop computer system. It is appreciated that the personal digital assistant is a portable handheld device that is used as an electronic organizer which has the capability to store a wide range of information that includes daily appointments, numerous telephone numbers of business and personal acquaintances, and various other information. Moreover, the personal digital assistant can also access information from the Internet, as mentioned above. In particular, the personal digital assistant can browse Web pages located on the Internet. Typically, the personal digital assistant includes an electronic display device having a display area (e.g., a screen) that is smaller in size relative to a display area associated with a standard-sized electronic display device (e.g., 15 inch monitor, 17 inch monitor, etc.) which is part of a desktop computer system or a laptop computer system.
Typically, the personal digital assistant includes a communication port (e.g., an IR communication port, a radio communication port, a serial communication port for coupling to a communication cable, etc.). For example, a IR communication port is positioned along the top edge of the personal digital assistant so that a user can conveniently view and read the electronic display device and at the same time communicate with another electronic system located across from the user while the user holds the personal digital assistant.
Moreover, the personal digital assistant can be configured to allow access only to an authorized user so that to protect the stored data of the personal digital assistant and to discourage theft of the personal digital assistant. Typically, a user desiring to access the personal digital assistant begins by first turning on the personal digital assistant. Generally, the user presses a power button. After powering-up, the personal digital assistant executes a security software which prompts the user for particular data, whereas the personal digital assistant denies the user the capability to operate its functions and to access the stored data until the user has successfully completed a security procedure to verify the identity of the user. Examples of the particular data include a personal identification number (PIN), a password, and stroking particular characters on the handwriting recognition pad (or digitizer) with a stylus. Thereafter, the user furnishes the particular data to the personal digital assistant. Then, the personal digital assistant verifies the particular data. If the verification process is successful, the personal digital assistant grants access to the user desiring to use the personal digital assistant.
Unfortunately, the security functionality of the personal digital assistant is typically disabled by the user and not used because of several reasons. Some users perceive the security procedure as inconvenient, interfering with the primary function of the personal digital assistant: providing quick access to frequently used data. Other users mistakenly feel that this security functionality does not improve their experience with the personal digital assistant. Moreover, still other users are unconvinced that this security functionality is sufficiently secure to protect the stored data.